inkidolsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sealevel!
This is a fanmade duo by @blossomtea_chan68103 on Instagram.. :) Edit: forgot my password.. :,D These are the idols of Inkopolis City (does this already exist?) and the host of the news 'Flow'. The band The Members of the Band 'the Sealevel' are Gamba Lyn and Shrimp Hill. They met each other in their childhood and are since then best friends. Gamba is usually the singer and pianist/violinist. Shrimp is the bassist and sings background most of the time. Shrimp Hill Shrimp is a very calm inkling but he also can panic really fast. Shrimp is 19 Years old and his height is 1.89 meters. His hair color is changing according to his feelings. This means: blue haircolor: he is sad. pink: he's in love ~. Red: he's mad/angry. Yellow: frightened/scared. Purple: sneaky/perverted. Green: happy/normal. He lost his mother and older siblings at the age of 12, which was a real breakdown in his life. Luckily, months later, the parents of Gamba 'adopted' him and gave him a new start. It wasn't easy for him to get used to Gamba, because she was really excited and extroverted all time. The opposite of Shrimp. She tried to make him happy all the time, but Shrimp refused her help at this time. Later on, he realizes what Gamba did for him and tried to understand her. Gamba Lyn Gamba is a great extroverted and really happy inkling. She loves it to help other people and likes sewing clothes. She is usually the songwriter in their band. Gamba is an 18 year old girl and her height is 1.78 meters. She was the one who wanted to create the band 'The Sealevel'. While she was hanging around at her house at the age of 16, She heard an inkling boy singing in a room. She moved closer to the locked room door and realized, this was Shrimp! She opened the door and screamed:"LET'S CREATE A BAND, SHRIMPS!". Shrimp was pretty shocked at the moment when Gamba screamed this sentence out. After that, Gamba was filled with determination for planning the band and clothes. As you can see, Gamba made these clothes. Songs Pop Candy - Gamba Lyn's Solo Circle of the Blues - Shrimp Hill's Solo Got that beat - The Sealevel's Splatfest Turf Song (1) Chocolate Cream - The Sealevel's Splatfest Song Pop Candy The song 'Pop Candy' is a happy and careless song. This song almost similar to 'Bomb Rush Blush' by Callie, but it has more Bubble(gum) "pops" and "blubbs" in it. This is why the songs name is 'Pop Candy'. Circle of the blues This song should remember the sad things in Shrimp's life. It's a Blues-Song, so it actually explains itself what is going on in the song.. Right? Got that beat This song is, like the other turf war songs, fast, cool and full of beats. Gamba and Shrimp are singing alternate and are almost "challenging" the other band member to be better than itself. Chocolate Cream In this song, both are singing about the love of their lives. The song is similar to a Pop-Song. Trivia -Shrimp owns a little cat plushy called 'Mr. Fluffypuff'. -Shrimp and Gamba are wearing contact lenses with the shapes of stars and hearts. -Unlike the other Inkidols, Gamba and Shrimp are just normal inklings. -Shrimp's signature color is light green - lime green. -Gamba's signature color is sun yellow. -Shrimp and Gamba don't have the same eye color. Shrimps eye color is more turquoise, while Gambas eye color is more blue. Category:Characters